O bruxo
by nvicton
Summary: Sangue, glória e aventura se misturam em uma jornada épica nessa obra de Ficção baseada em um mundo medieval repleto de monstros e demônios que assolam a humanidade. Acompanhe o Bruxo Dante, que busca simplesmente sobreviver entre meio a este universo de caos e morte. Porém, uma nova ameaça surge para subjugar o seres humanos e tentar destruí-los. Caberá ao bruxo Dante impedi -lo e


**O bruxo**

 **CAPITULO I**

O céu estremecia. Relâmpagos e raios disparavam em direção as árvores, que já não tinham vida para ao menos queimar.

A floresta negra, um caminho perigoso para tomar. Não tinha vida e sua vegetação era seca e morta. Mas isso não era um problema para o bruxo Dante. Depois de tudo que já tinha passado, não sentiria medo de algo tão obsoleto.

Sua vinda ao vilarejo de "Categad" tinha um motivo claro, um contrato. Passar pela floresta não se mostrou problema para Dante, que encontrou alguns bandidos pelo caminho, manchando-o de sangue e cabeças decepadas. Os corvos terminariam seu trabalho minutos depois, limpando o lixo deixado para trás.

Dante cavalgou pelo vilarejo, buscando uma taverna ou um lugar para que pudesse descansar. Matar monstros e demônios era mais fácil com o estomago cheio e um corpo descansado, era seu lema. Logo adiante, notou uma taverna, um pouco desgastada para seu gosto, mas não era como se tivesse muitas opções. Sem hesitar, prendeu seu cavalo próximo ao estabelecimento. Quando entrou, foi cercado por olhares de desconfiança e desprezo.

_ Um bruxo! Aberração... _ Sussurravam.

Dante já estava acostumado com aquilo. Bruxos eram tratados com desprezo pela maioria dos humanos. Ainda assim, precisavam deles. Sozinhos não conseguiam matar ou expulsar os demônios que os assolavam. Para tal, chamavam os bruxos, mercenários sanguinários pagos para matar. Bruxos ajudam humanos, humanos ajudam bruxos, simples assim. Ajuda que em sua maioria vinha em forma de prata, a moeda mais usada da região.

Dante então sentou-se e pediu uma bebida. Observando com olhos ávidos para ver se a garçonete não cuspia em sua cerveja.

_. Espero que tenha dinheiro, Bruxo. _ indagou a garçonete, erguendo a mão para receber o pagamento.

_ Eu tenho. _ Respondeu Dante, colocando duas moedas de prata na mão da garçonete, e ao mesmo tempo irritado pela mesma não ter ao menos esperado ele terminar de beber para começar a cobrar.

O bruxo saboreou sua bebida sem preocupação. Depois que terminasse, alugaria um quarto e terminaria o dia ali mesmo. O único problema era que a sorte dele não permitiria que isso acontecesse tão facilmente.

_ O que uma aberração como você faz por aqui? O lugar de lixo é com os porcos! _ Disse o homem que se sentava ao seu lado. Ele era grande e tinha uma espada enorme nas costas. E pelo visto, estava louco para usá-la.

_ Apenas tomando uma bebida, não quero problemas. _ Respondeu o bruxo sem olhar nos olhos do homem.

_ Mas você vai ter, se não levantar esse seu traseiro imundo daí e dar o fora daqui agora.

Dante enfim olhou nos olhos do homem, notando que era um mercenário. Percebeu que não estava sozinho. Três homens de alta estatura o acompanhavam, também mercenários, mas notou algo em comum, uma farda. Talvez representassem um barão ou um lorde. Quando a guarda real ia para a guerra, era comum contratar mercenários para manter a ordem.

_ Garçonete! Por que não serve mais uma bebida para mim e para meus convidados? _ Pediu Dante.

O mercenário o olhou com seriedade, mas acabou aceitando a bebida e se retirando.

_ Não pense que isso nos torna amigos, aberração. _ Falou o mercenário, cuspindo no chão para representar seu desprezo.

_ Obrigado. _ Susurrou a garçonete. Uma briga só mancharia o lugar de sangue, coisa que o bruxo evitou com sua "gentileza".

_ Não faço caridade. _ Retrucou. _ Tenho duas perguntas. _ A garçonete deu de ombros, mas gesticulou para o bruxo continuar. _ Primeiro, me disseram que vocês tem problemas com lobos.

_ Sim, é verdade. Quer dizer, eles sempre foram um problema, mas desta vez estão mais sedentos por sangue que o normal. Ultimamente muitas pessoas tem sido atacadas por lobos.

_ E esses lobos tem algo fora do comum? _ Perguntou o bruxo, dando mais um gole em sua bebida.

_ Dizem que eles se assemelham a demônios. Olhos vermelhos como sangue e pelo negro como carvão. Eles costumam andar em bando ao leste daqui.

_ Entendo. Mais alguma coisa?

_ Nada em especial, uma morte aqui, outra ali, o povo já está acostumado ao luto. Porém, a dor permanece em nossos corações. _ A garçonete suspirou.

_ Ultima pergunta. Tem quartos para alugar?

A moça sorriu.

_ Por que não disse antes? Temos sim. Custam apenas três moedas por noite. _ Falou sorrindo.

O bruxo suspirou.

_ Não é como se eu tivesse escolha. Quero o seu melhor quarto.

Assim, Dante encerrou o dia. Quando amanheceu, tinha um objetivo, procurar o anuncio de recompensa por matar os lobos e completar sua missão o quanto antes. Ele desamarrou seu cavalo que estava amarrado a partiu em direção ao quadro de anuncio. Para sua sorte, já tinham colocado uma recompensa pela cabeça dos lobos. Cinquenta moedas no total para acabar com monstros que assolavam a região. Dante assentiu. Não era a melhor oferta, mas daria para sobreviver mais alguns dias com a recompensa. Ele então arrancou o anuncio, leu rapidamente e o colocou em sua bolsa. Logo depois, partiu para leste.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao seu destino, a morte o guiou até as vitimas mais recentes do seus alvos. Logo em frente, próximo a floresta, dois corpos despedaçados se encontravam ao chão sendo devorados por um lobo solitário.

_ Perfeito! _ Sussurou Dante.

O bruxo pensou então em um plano, o qual colocou em pratica logo em seguida. Assustar o lobo e segui-lo até a matilha.

Dante desceu do cavalo e sacou sua espada de aço. Ele tinha duas delas, uma de prata para seres mundanos, e o outra de aço para o resto.

O lobo observou o bruxo atentamente, deixando de lado o corpo que degustava. Ele tinha sede de sangue, sangue de algo vivo. Dante se colocou em posição para receber o lobo, o qual avançou instintivamente para matar, mas para seu azar, não estava lidando com um ser humano comum, e sim com um bruxo. Dante pairou para o lado e acertou o lobo em cheio. O golpe não foi fatal, mas deixou o animal sangrando. Sem chance de vitória, o lobo bateu em retirada. Era a deixa de Dante, que correu para seu cavalo e saltou rapidamente, cavalgando em direção ao lobo. Eles adentraram fundo na floresta. Esquivando-se de galhos e outros incômodos, Dante seguiu o lobo até uma caverna. O bruxo ficou frente a frente com a entrada, observando os pequenos pontos vermelhos que iluminavam sorrateiramente a escuridão da caverna. O cavalo de Dante deu um passo para trás. Ele então concluiu que era melhor seguir sozinho a partir dali. As coisas iriam ficar feias. Dante sacou sua espada, pronto para a batalha. Seus inimigos o observaram por um tempo, mas acabaram se revelando. Os pontos vermelhos se transformaram em vários lobos que rodeavam o bruxo com intenção de arrancar sua carne e come-lo vivo. O bruxo contou dez lobos no total. Notou também suas aparências anormais. Eles eram muito maiores que a média e o pelo negro era espesso o bastante para refletir um golpe de espada mal dado. O lobos rodeavam seu alvo, rosnando e se preparando para atacar. O primeiro lobo se mostrou impaciente, pulou em direção ao bruxo sem pensar duas vezes. Foi um erro fatal, pois sua cabeça saiu rolando segundos depois. Isso deixou os outros lobos em alerta. Acabaram percebendo que sua presa não era nada indefesa. Dante percebeu a hesitação dos lobos e aproveitou para atacar. O seu ataque acertou o segundo lobo, decepando sua perna inferior esquerda. O animal cambaleou e caiu no chão. O bruxo aproveitou para finaliza-lo e acabar com sua vida. Enquanto fincava sua espada no crânio do animal, mais dois lobos avançaram em sua direção. Ele retirou a espada do animal já sem vida e pulou para trás, deixando os lobos abertos para um ataque. O primeiro levou um ataque no peito e morreu na hora, o segundo viu uma brecha e tentou fincar seus dentes na carne de Dante, que impediu com sua espada. O animal mordia a espada e não queria soltar de jeito nenhum. Se isso continuasse os outros atacariam sem o bruxo poder se defender. Foi então que ele começou a ficar sério.

_ Queime, maldito! _ Gritou Dante, sussurrando palavras de invocação em seguida. Uma chama cobriu a espada e o lobo foi carbonizado em segundos.

Se a matilha de lobos já tinha ficado atenta quanto ao bruxo, agora eles sentiam medo. Os lobos começaram a perder a coragem para enfrentar sua presa. Dante os massacrou um a um, contando-os em pedaços e decepando suas cabeças até que sobra-se apenas o lobo alfa, líder da matilha.

_ Você é o último. Sua cabeça vai servir de troféu quando eu a cortar e trazer para Categad.

O líder da matilha era o único que não sentia medo de Dante. Ele queria matar o bruxo com todas as suas forças, parecia até que queria vingar a matilha. Mas isso não era possível, afinal, era só um animal. Ao menos era isso que Dante pensava. O líder da matilha começou a rosnar insanamente. Seu corpo tremia loucamente e seu corpo se expandia.

_ Mas que diabos... _ Disse Dante, perplexo.

O lobo então avançou contra Dante com uma velocidade demoníaca. O bruxo não teve tempo de contra-atacar, usou sua mão para aparar a mordida. Se não o fizesse, seu corpo estaria estraçalhado nesse momento. Com sua mão presa aos dentes do lobo, Dante tentava golpear falhamente o corpo do enorme lobo negro. Mas ele não soltaria de jeito nenhum. Nesse ritmo, ficaria sem o braço. O bruxo já se prepara para invocar o feitiço das chamas para carbonizar o lobo, isso queimaria seu braço também, mas era melhor do que ficar sem ele, pensou. Foi quando uma flecha atingiu o crânio do lobo, fazendo-o soltar o braço do bruxo e cair morto no chão.

_ Quem é? Apareça! _ Gritou, com o braço sangrando devido a mordida.

_ Não queremos briga. _ Falou a arqueira, surgindo do meio da floresta junta de outros dois mercenários. _ Viemos pelo contrato para matar os lobos. Mas parece que você já terminou o serviço.

_ Chegaram tarde. Já matei todos. _ Respondeu Dante, sem guardar a espada.

A arqueira andou pelos arredores, vendo o trabalho de Dante com os lobos.

_ Parece que não teve problemas com esses aqui. Apenas o grandão aí deu trabalho, não é mesmo?

_ Sim. Ele era diferente dos outros.

_ Diferente como? _ Perguntou a arqueira, ainda analisando os corpos dos animais.

_ Maior e mais feroz. _ Respondeu o bruxo, indo em direção ao corpo do líder da matilha e tirando uma faca de seu bolso para cortar a cabeça do animal como prova do trabalho feito. _ E pelo visto parece ter sangue diferente também...

_ O que quer dizer? _ A arqueira ficou surpresa.

_ Veja com seus próprios olhos.

Ela foi até Dante e olhou para o lobo morto. Seu sangue era negro.

_ Por Deus. O que significa isso? Ele era algum tipo de demônio?

_ Impossível. Caso contrário você não conseguiria mata-lo sem uma arma de prata. A flecha que atirou não continha prata, não é?

A arqueira gesticulou com a cabeça em negação. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa para Dante, que serrou os dentes com seriedade.

_ Magia negra. _ Imaginou o bruxo.

Magia negra era o mais baixo tipo de feitiçaria que um bruxo ou bruxa poderia usar. O poder obtido era grande, mas tinha um preço alto, vidas humanas e sacríficos horrendos.

_ O que poderia ter causado isso? _ Perguntava a arqueira, preocupada com o que viria a seguir.

_ Não é o que, mas quem... _ Naquele momento Dante só conseguiu imaginar que aquilo viria a lhe trazer problemas em um futuro não tão distante. Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo, tinha um objeto muito maior do que só assustar alguns aldeões de um pobre vilarejo. Seu objeto era um mistério, e isso preocupava o bruxo imensamente...

 **Continua...**


End file.
